Angelique Keaton
Angelique Keaton, better known as Angie, is a human and bartender. She is a former corporal in the US Army and is the girlfriend of Justus Hawkins. Appearance Angie has long light brown hair, which she wears in a length a bit below her shoulders. She's athletic, strong and agile; a trace left from her days in the army. She likes to keep herself in shape with jogging, and her skin is lightly tanned. She's relatively tall for a woman, at 5 ft 7 (170cm), and weighs about 136 pounds (62kg). Distinguishing Marks Angie has piercings in both of her ears, plus two more in her left. Angie has complete heterochromatin in her eyes, making her eyes different colors; her right one is brown and the left hazel. Tattoos Angie has a tattoo of an eagle holding a banner with its claws on her back; the banner says "Freedom isn't free", and the eagles' wings are painted in the colors of the US flag on the right wing, and her old regiment the 15th Infantry Regiment Coat of Arms on the left. Personality Part of her job required Angie to be friendly, and that she manages to do. It is however pretty dire to constantly being flirted at by drunk men, and sometimes women. Angie is rather hot-tempered, but a lot more controlled than Justus are, but that doesn't really help much since he also knows what buttons he can push to irritate his girlfriend, and when she gets angry, she has a very explosive temper. Angie is a little of a tomboy, and has always been. A though chick that doesn't need help from anyone. It's a trace from her growing up in a family with a single father and four older brothers, and no mother or sisters. Angie immediately becomes one of the guys when Justus introduces her to them; she even picks on Justus like the others. She is different from the girls Justus normally dates, she rather sits in a bar shooting some pool and drink beer rather then go shopping at the mall. She hates being called "Angel", and Justus loves to tease her with doing just that. He has all sorts of different nicknames for her, and almost never calls her by her real name, although he loves it. It's just his way of showing affection and tenderness towards her. History Born, June 1st 1999 to Julia and Andrew Keaton, Angie's lifetime took a bad turn pretty quickly as her mother suffered from complications of Angie's birth, and died when Angie was just four months years old. Angie has no memories of her mother but still treasures the little time they had together. But even though her life didn't begin with the best of circumstances and her father suddenly being a single father of five, Angie's childhood was happy and carefree and she spent a lot of time around the cars her father worked on in his mechanic shop. When it was time for her to go to school, it turned out that Angie was a smart little girl that was eager to learn... at least until her teenage years. With four older brothers around her and a single father, Angie grew up to be somewhat of a tomboy and where they went, she followed. Her father and brothers always treated her just like "one of the guys", bringing her along on racetracks and other "guy stuff". During their teens, the Keaton boys were always into making some trouble or as they liked to call it; fun. Of course Angie tagged along as they stole their father's cigarettes or shoplifted some booze out of the local store. As they grew older, one by one her brothers followed their father’s footsteps and joined the Army, and Angie couldn't wait to join them. But it was her father’s wish that she would go to college, like no one of her brothers wanted, and get a college degree. So she went to college for three years, got her degree and joined the army soon after. She was in the army for a few years in her early twenties, even being promoted to corporal. But when she was approaching her mid-twenties, she left the army and moved to New York where she began working as a bartender. She had been working half-time as a bartender during college and had been loving it, and decided therefore to continue with it. The Meeting Angie met Justus at the bar she works at, Justus being Justus shamelessly begins flirting with her. She's starts off not particular impressed since she get hit on several times every night she works, and blankly says "no" like she does with all the guys flirting with her. He accepts and just sits by her bar; telling jokes and just talking with her like someone she'd known for years while he effortlessly fends of her unwanted pursuers. He stayed until they closed and offered buying her breakfast, she politely declined. He accepts her answer and instead asks if she works that same night again, which she says she does. He nods and grins: "See you then." He then turns around and walks towards a motorbike parked outside the bar. She looks while he disappears into the night and then walks in the opposite direction the two blocks she had to her apartment. The next night he showed up again, doing the same thing he did the night before but with a lot less flirting this time. They quickly learned to know each other the recurring nights he showed up, the nights ending with him asking the same question and him accepting her declining answer. He did it every night and morning until she finally accepted his offer. She ended up having the nicest and funniest breakfast she ever experienced, and when it was time for her to go home he offered her a ride on his bike. She declined and instead gave him her number, telling him to call her instead. He smiled and they parted ways. He called the same day, asking if she wanted to continue what they started with a dinner the next Friday. She happily accepted since it was her day off, and she had no other plans. When Friday evening arrived they met at the restaurant, and the evening continued as simply as all other conversations she had with Justus before. They never run out of topics, and the longest time they were silent were when they listened to the waiter telling them the evening's menu. He was a true gentleman, and when the dinner was over he gave her a ride back to Angie's apartment. Angie enjoyed every second of the ride. She loved bikes; she had grown up with a father and four older brothers who were all into everything with engines in them, and she had inherited that special bond with engines like the men in her family had. When they arrived at the apartment, and she had got off the bike, she had a war going on inside of her head. Should she ask him to come inside or should she leave it were they where? The battle ended with her asking him if he wanted to come inside for a bottle of beer. He raised a surprised brow but that was the only reaction she got before he smiled and accepted the offer. The evening went on as fantastic as before and he ended up sleeping over. The next morning she woke up with him making her pancakes in her own kitchen, and they spent the day in her apartment talking even more, and they were a couple ever since then. Powers and Abilities * Alcohol knowledge: Considering her profession Angie has a extensive knowledge of alcoholic beverages and mixing drinks than the average woman and even most men. * Weapon knowledge: Angie like many soldiers is quite talented in wielding of any firearm, though she tends to prefer small automatic firearms than other. She’s also a quite competent fighter in close quarter combat fighting. Though it has been some time since Angie has kept up with any training, or held a weapon, she does still remember enough to know how to defend herself quite well. * Engine knowledge: Growing up as the only daughter of a mechanic gave her plenty of knowledge in working on cars and bikes. * Listening: As a bartender, Angie finds herself privy to many people's secrets. It's amazing what a few drinks can do to loosen someone up. She's heard it all from the people that frequent the bar and though she has never used this information against anyone, she does find herself sometimes memorizing a few key details as a habit from her military career. Weaknesses Equipment Relationships Justus = |-| Darren = Trivia * Oliva Wilde, the actress who plays Angie, is 5'7" (170cm). * Angelique is of French and Latin origin and means "Of the angels". * Jocelyn is of German origin and means "member of the gaut tribe". It can also be of Latin origin, where its meaning is "cheerful". * Keaton is of English origin and means "Kite town". Quotes "Do you have plans on getting even dirtier in the shower, Mr. Hawkins?"Sharing a shower ―'Angie' to Justus Hawkins. "Call me that one more time, Justus, and I cut of your balls when you're asleep."A new girlfriend ―'Angie' to Justus after he called her "Angel". References Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:American Category:Soldier Category:Bartender